The Dragon of Nature: Book One
by SailorStar9
Summary: All this time, the Xiaolin Dragons have been battling with one member short. So when the Golden Tiger Claws is lost to Katnappé, Master Fung's niece returns as the last Dragon: the Dragon of Wood. But why does Wuya want her so much?
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Okay, is it me or am I the only one who noticed this? According to the Chinese, there are five elements. Then why is there only four Dragons in this show? So, I've decided to type this out, adding the last elemental Dragon in.

Chapter Summary: Five elements, five Dragons. The Xiaolin Dragons have been battling with one member short. So, when Katnappé shows up and the Golden Tiger Claws lost, Master Fung's niece reappeared back in the Temple as the last Dragon: the Dragon of Wood. Omi knows her and Dojo hates her guts. And why does Wuya want her so much?

Pairing: Raimundo/OC

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing except this plot and my OC.

Prologue

* * *

A Chinese-Japanese girl stood in the hall of the Xiaolin Temple, surveying her surroundings.

"I'm finally back." she remarked.

"Indeed you have, my child." a voice sounded behind her.

Ren bowed in respect.

"It's been a while, Uncle."

Master Fung raised a hand in dismissal.

Just then, Omi came rushing in, panting for breath.

"Master Fung. I'm most upset to report that we've lost the Changing Chopsticks and the Golden Tiger Claws."

"Ah, my young Dragons." Master Fung turned to face the four Xiaolin Dragons.

"Meet the last Xiaolin Dragon and your newest member." he introduced.

Ren stepped forward and bowed in greeting.

"Am I to assume that you're the Dragons of Wind, Fire and Earth?" she asked

Kimiko nodded mutely.

"I'm pleased to finally meet my teammates. I'm the last Xiaolin Dragon you seek; the Dragon of Wood."

* * *

SailorStar9: And the last Dragon appears. How would the rest react? Tuned in to the next chapter.


	2. Wood in Mother Nature

SailorStar9: And up goes the prologue. This is Chapter 1. Read and review. And finally one reviewer. Yay! (Authoress throws confetti all around.)

Lunar Lilly Muse: Don't worry your pretty head off girl, that was only the prologue. And Merci already knows that Omi is the Dragon of Water.

Chapter Summary: With the last Dragon in tow, the Xiaolin Dragons set off to find Katnappé. Merci demonstrates that she's no pushover and wins back the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo feels attracted to the new Dragon, while Master Fung reveals that the fates of the Dragons of Wind and Wood are tied together. Meanwhile, Dojo has a change in heart once he discovers that Merci holds the Gem of Nature.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing except this darn plot and my OC.

Chapter 1: Wood in Mother Nature

* * *

The three newcomers had their mouths opened wide in shock.

"Fifth.. Dragon?" Raimundo stammered.

"I represent the fifth element: Wood." Ren replied.

"Ren, you're back!" Omi yelled with joy, as he ran over to hug the girl. Problem was, he was only tall enough to reach her waist.

The Chinese-Japanese laughed.

"I see you've haven't changed a bit, Omi." she remarked.

"The Nature Girl is back? Run for the hills!" Dojo exclaimed in mock-horror.

"You too, Gecko." Ren smirked.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Gecko." Dojo fumed. You can see steam rising from his head.

"Okay, is it me, or am I the only one who's lost?" Clay asked.

"It isn't you Clay. I'm lost too." Kimiko admitted.

Raimundo nodded in agreement.

Master Fong cleared his throat.

Ren's smirk turned into a slight blush as she turned to face her uncle.

"Forgive my rudeness, Uncle." she apologized.

Master Fong raised a hand to silence her. "Kimiko, would you be so kind as to lead Ren to her room?" he requested.

Kimiko nodded and bowed. Raising an arm, she added, "This way please."

When the girls were out of earshot, Raimundo asked the burning question that was in everyone's mind.

"So, what's up with you and her?" he asked the shrunken dragon.

"Me and her? Let's just say we don't… well…click." Dojo shrugged.

"It is true. Every time they meet, they always argue." Omi agreed.

"But why? Clay asked.

"She doesn't have a sense of humor." Dojo answered dismissively.

"Ruining my bonsai plants wasn't very funny, Dojo." Ren hissed, behind the boys.

"See what I mean?" Dojo pointed out.

"Well, I didn't order bonsai fried extra crispy." Ren complained.

"I had the cold." Dojo protested.

"But all twenty pots?" Ren glared.

At this point, Omi decided to play peacemaker. "Please, please, can we let bygones be bygones?" he pleaded.

Ren blinked at Omi's pleading eyes and sighed "Alright Omi. Only because you asked." Turning a glare at Dojo, she added, "Destroy another one of my plants, gecko, and you'll know the world of pain." she threatened.

Dojo gulped and nodded nervously.

"I'm guessing your plants are very important to you." Clay remarked.

"She is the Dragon of Wood." Omi replied matter-of-factly.

"You have no idea." Ren replied, sighing.

"So what happened?" Raimundo asked, walking beside her.

"Dojo destroyed six months of hard work in three milliseconds flat." Ren muttered, showing him three fingers.

"But… but…" the shrunken dragon protested.

"You had the cold, yes, but you didn't have to sneeze the back garden." Ren retorted, glaring down at the dragon.

"Hrm guys. I think you'd better look at this." Kimiko interrupted the conversation.

The five surrounded Kimiko's laptop.

"Come on guys. We have a cat to catch." Raimundo remarked, punching a fist into his palm.

The other Dragons nodded in agreement and they took off on Dojo.

* * *

Arriving at Catatonia Land, the five Dragons, along with Dojo, split up both ways to search for Katnappé.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi found her first, having a ball of a time on a roller coaster.

Pretty soon, Ren, Dojo and Clay caught up with the group.

"That's Katnappé, I presume?" Ren asked.

"Yup, that's the kitty alright." Clay answered.

Katnappé raised a brow at the gathered Xiaolin Dragons before her.

"I see you've brought an extra helper." the cat-like thief remarked sarcastically.

Pointing forward she ordered, "Genetically Altered Super Kittens, attack!"

The three kittens emerged from her backpack and ran towards the five Xiaolin Dragons.

Omi jumped into battle along with Kimiko, only to be beaten back.

"And they say I'm the impulsive one." Ren muttered.

"Wood!" Merci cried out, summoning her element.

With three flips, she jumped over the three kittens and landed in front of a rather impressed Katnappé.

"I see you're no pushover." the cat-like villain commented.

"And so it's said." Ren smiled.

Snarling, Katnappé swiped the Golden Tiger Claws behind her, creating a portal.

Ren frowned in displeasure.

"Ren, behind you!" Kimiko shouted a warning.

The Dragon of Wood turned around to see Katnappé attempting to attack from behind.

"Wind!" Raimundo summoned his element, blowing Katnappé, who was unfortunately in mid-air, away.

Ren nodded her thanks and raced towards their fallen foe. Swiping the Golden Tiger Claws from Katnappé, she frowned at the Sheng Gong Wu.

Finally decided, she created a portal with the Sheng Gong Wu, sending the Golden Tiger Claws away.

Jack Spicer and Wuya arrived on the scene to see the Golden Tiger Claws disappearing into a portal.

"NNNOOO!" Wuya screamed in frustration.

Swooping down to grab Katnappé, Jack noticed the new Dragon.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"The Dragon of Wood?" Wuya answered, not believing her eyes.

Ren quirked a brow at Wuya. Mock-bowing, she snickered, "At your service."

"So, the last Dragon finally emerges." Wuya noted. "We'll meet again, Dragon of Nature." she warned, before taking off with Jack Spicer and Katnappé.

By this time, the other four Dragons has caught up with Ren.

"What's up with them?" Raimundo asked, scratching his head.

"Where's the Sheng Gong Wu, girl?" Dojo asked.

Ren gave the shrunken dragon a smirk. "Somewhere safe, very safe." she answered.

"But where?" Omi pressed.

"Somewhere where nobody can touch it." she answered.

Dojo's eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN THERE?" he exclaimed.

Ren nodded.

"Where Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"THE EARTH"S CORE!" Dojo yelled out, panicking and running in circles.

Ren sighed. The other four Dragons sweatdropped.

"An idiot is always an idiot." she muttered. "Not to the Earth's core. I teleported it back to the vault, you dofus." she replied.

"Oh." Dojo nodded, sighing in relief.

* * *

That night, Ren stared at the dinner table in disbelief.

"O…kay…" she nodded slowly.

Eyes widening, Omi realized his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Ren. I forgot you don't eat meat." he apologized.

"A vegetarian? That's new." Raimundo remarked.

"Dragon of Wood, remember?" Ren reminded him.

"Right..." The Dragon of Wind nodded mutely.

* * *

After the rather uneventful dinner, Ren sighed and sank down on her futon.

Omi managed to whip up a vegetarian dish for her, just barely.

At this point, Kimiko poke her head in.

"Sorry about dinner." she apologized.

"Dragons' conference and I'm not invited?" Ren remarked jokingly.

Laughter could be heard outside.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"No use hiding. The three of you can come out now." Kimiko added.

"Nah, you two just have your girl talk. We'll be making ourselves scarce." Raimundo replied, nudging the other two boys.

Taking his hint, Clay and Omi departed.

"Smart." Ren mumbled.

"That's Rai for ya." Kimiko replied.

Sitting down beside the new Dragon, Kimiko asked, "So, what happened to you?"

Ren sighed, "Long story."

"We have all night." Kimiko pointed out.

"My lifestory would take up three books, Kimiko." Ren death-panned.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow, "That long?" she asked.

At that point, Master Fong's shadow was seen outside Ren's room.

"Uncle's here." Ren mumbled.

Kimiko nodded and left the room.

With Kimiko gone, Master Fong stepped into his niece's room.

Kneeling on the floor in the traditional Japanese-style, Ren bowed in greeting.

"My child, I sense something is troubling you." Master Fong said wisely.

Ren sighed and nodded. "Yes there is, Uncle." she admitted.

Master Fong gave her a fatherly glance, prompting her to continue.

"Why did Wuya call me the Dragon of Nature when I'm clearly the Dragon of Wood?" she asked.

Master Fong thought for a while before answering. "My child, your power will reveal once you become an Apprentice." he advised.

"Is it because of the Gem of Nature?" Ren asked.

Master Fong looked surprised.

"I discovered that I bear the Gem of Nature when I was mediating in the mountains, Uncle." Ren replied softly.

"But do you know the power the Gem holds, my child?" Master Fong asked.

"All I know is that it contains my soul. And once it's taken…" Ren admitted.

Master Fong nodded sadly at the implication.

* * *

Dojo was outside the door, unconsciously listening in.

His eyes widened the words 'Gem of Nature' escaped Ren's mouth.

_The girl possessed the Gem?_ he thought in disbelief.

* * *

Back in Jack's evil lab, the evil genius was throwing question after question at the Heylin spirit.

Incensed, Wuya screamed her answer.

"BECAUSE SHE HAS THE GEM OF NATURE, DOFUS!"

"The what of what?" Jack Spicer questioned, confused.

"The Gem of Nature. Whoever possesses the Gem will have the ultimate power in the Universe. It is even more powerful than all the Sheng Gong Wu combined." Wuya explained.

"The Gem of Nature huh? Interesting." Jack thought.

* * *

Ren woke up early the next morning, her mind still thinking about what Master Fong revealed to her last night. Essentially, she was the guardian of the ultimate power in the world. If that was taken from her, she would die. Slipping on her Xiaolin training grub, she sneaked out of the bed chambers and into the back gardens, taking her bamboo flute with her.

Arriving to her favorite spot between the hedge of bushes, she lifted the flute to her lips and started playing. The leaves around her started rustling, as if they understood what she was feeling. She was so focused, she had not noticed that someone was behind her.

Raimundo was sitting on the corridor, leaning against a pillar. With one eye closed, he pretended to be asleep, all the while watching the newest Dragon with interest. From what they had gathered from Omi the previous night, this girl was supposed to be the most highly-skilled among the five Dragons. Heck, she had been training with Master Fong ever since she could walk. And from how she handled herself yesterday, that was enough proof. Raimundo had to admit that Ren was one gorgeous girl.

_Wind and Wood…_ the wind whispered.

Raimundo let out a small gasp at the invisible voice. "Wind and Wood…" he repeated softly. Then it clicked. _Me and her?_ he wondered.

Master Fong was watching silently in the shadows. He knew this would happen. The legends of the Temple had been true after all. The destiny of the Dragons of Wind and Wood are tied together, more closely than anyone had imagined. They were destined to meet and fall in love with each other, just like the Dragons of Wind and Wood of before. But the Fates can be cruel, for the Dragons of Wind and Wood of the past were torn apart by war. _Will the new generation survive the final battle?_ He wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends another chapter. Read and review people!


	3. Shen Yi Bu

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: While searching for the Sword of the Storm, Raimundo finds it, but then loses it to Jack and Wuya's latest accomplice, the excessively fat, yet agile ninja Tubbimura because of Raimundo's lack of knowledge of the Shen Gong Wu. He becomes overly studious to outsmart Tubbimura in their next encounter, in which he invokes the Shen Yi Bu Dare, a type of Xiaolin Showdown where two Shen Gong Wu are wagered on each side.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC, which I'm changing the name of.

Chapter 2: Shen Yi Bu

* * *

"I've got good news and bad news." Dojo informed the teens. "The good news," he unrolled the scroll. "Is another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."

"And the bad news…" Ren prompted.

"And the bad news is this one makes me sneeze." The miniature dragon sneezed out flames.

"No, the bad news is," Raimundo looked at his soiled pants. "I don't have my approved pants."

"Oh thanks," Dojo muttered. "Very supportive." With a huff, he sneezed yet again.

"The 'Sword of the Storm'." Ren read off the scroll. "Hey, I think this one's right up Raimundo's alley."

"Do you have any questions about the 'Sword of the Storm'?" Omi cut off the Wind Dragon's thoughts.

"Yeah, just one." Raimundo retorted. "Can we just get this one already?"

* * *

"It's somewhere down there." The enlarged Dojo looked at the sea below. "Let me see…" he was interrupted by another sneeze. "It's hard to be exact, not with the allergies and all."

* * *

"It just _had_ to be salt water, didn't it?" Ren muttered.

"This is not a vacation." Omi reminded. "We are here to find the 'Sword of the Storm'. Stay focused. Also, if you have any questions, I'm an expert on this Shen Gong Wu."

"Like you ever let us forget." Raimundo muttered.

"I'm sorry, kids." The minimized Dojo was bombarded by another series of sneezes. "I can't hone in on this one. You're on your own."

"Split up." Ren took over the leader role. "We'll cover more ground."

* * *

"This by driftwood." Raimundo tripped over a stick popping out from the sand. "No way…" he gaped, pulling out the blade. "The 'Sword of the Storm.' I've got some serious skills."

"Surrender the 'Sword of the Storm'." Tubbimura demanded.

"Let me guess," Raimundo taunted. "Jack's new sidekick? Don't deny it. Kimiko saw the position posted on the net."

"You are correct," Tubbimura bowed. "I am Tubbimura; mighty warrior of the ninja."

"Nice to meet you." Raimundo posed. "I am Raimundo, Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind… in training."

"Enough babble!" Tubbimura barked. "Surrender the 'Sword of the Storm' or be dealt with in the harshest of matter."

"I can do harsh." Raimundo grinned. "Let's rumble. Wind!" he landed a kick on Tubbimura's stomach and jumped back before the oversized ninja. Blade drawn, he leapt at Tubbimura, only to pass through the shinobi's weapon.

"Dragon of the Wind," Tubbimura snorted, claiming the 'Sword of the Storm'. "Hah!"

"So, you have both swords now." Raimundo remarked in the crater Tubbimura just put him in. "Big deal. I'm still going to swing the beach with you."

"I think not, Dragon-in-training." Tubbimura taunted. "'Sword of the Storm'!" he called forth the blade's power.

"Something tells me we found what we're looking for…" Ren muttered as a sandstorm roared in.

"'Were' is the key word." Kimiko corrected.

"Is that all you've got?" Raimundo retorted. "I thought you were going to do something impressive."

"As you wish." Tubbimura's next strike blew Raimundo off. "Farewell, almighty Dragon of the Wind."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Raimundo?" Omi asked. "I feel for his safety."

"All I saw was a giant sandstorm." Kimiko replied.

"Hey, hallelujah." Dojo cheered. "My sinuses are clear!"

"And what happened to you?" Ren blinked, Raimundo pulling himself out of the sand from under Dojo.

"Well, besides getting sand in my pants," Raimundo replied. "The ninja took the sword."

"You found the 'Sword of the Storm'?" Ren echoed.

"But you lost it?" Clay pressed.

"It wasn't my fault." Raimundo protested. "That sword didn't even work."

"Did you not remember what I said about this Shen Gong Wu?" Ren trained a glare at the Brazilian.

"Well, of course I did." Raimundo muttered. "What?" he looked at everyone's disbelieving looks.

"You didn't hear a word about the 'Sword of the Storm', did you?" Kimiko accused.

"I missed the middle part." Raimundo admitted.

"I'm _definitely_ putting some overtime on mediating when we get back." Ren sighed.

* * *

"I shouldn't have lost." Raimundo was ranting on Ren's mediation grounds. "I'm more skilled than Tubbimura and in way better shape."

"You weren't defeated by your opponent." Ren voiced, exiting from her meditative state.

"Would you like to see the impression of his boot on my butt?" Raimundo retorted.

"Too much info," Ren muttered. "You were defeated by your lack of knowledge. 'A drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force'."

"Can't anyone speak normally around here?" Raimundo shook his head.

"That was a quote from Uncle." Ren rolled her eyes. "And I doubt he'll appreciate hearing that."

* * *

"Raimundo, partner." Clay yawned. "It's pretty late, maybe you ought to give that stuff a rest."

"No way." Raimundo pored over the scrolls. "I'm gonna learn everything I can about the Shen Gong Wu."

"Night, mate." Clay went off the bed.

"Remember how I thought when I was only allergic to the 'Sword of the Storm'?" Dojo asked over Raimundo's shoulder, sneezing yet again. "Well, I was…"

"Another one?" Ren guessed, entering the study, eying Dojo who had been shot to the roof. "We _really_ need to get a Shen Gong Wu detector that doesn't sneeze so much."

"Very funny." Dojo muttered.

"The 'Shroud of Shadows'." Clay noted.

"Why is he disappearing?" Omi wondered, the animated demonstration vanishing.

"Is there a problem with the scroll?" Kimiko asked.

"No," Raimundo shook his head. "This Shen Gong Wu is the 'Shroud of Shadows' which allows its users to become invisible."

"Very good, Raimundo." Master Fung nodded.

"Let's go." Dojo instructed. "The sooner we find that Shen Gong Wu, the sooner my sinuses clear out."

* * *

"Look!" Raimundo jumped onto a lotus pad.

"I don't see anything." Kimiko voiced.

"And just what we were looking for." Ren grinned when Raimundo pulled out the 'Shroud of Shadows'.

"Nothing to it." Raimundo boasted, before being knocked aside Jack's robots.

"Thank you for looking for the Shen Gong Wu." Tubbimura cut in. "We will take possession of it now."

"Water!" Omi jumped into action,, slamming Tubbimura with a kick to the stomach.

"Fire!" Kimiko slammed into one of Jack's robots, sending it flying into its creator.

"Wood!" Ren summoned a wall of wooden spikes, piercing the rest of the robots.

"Earth!" Clay came in. "Cannonball!" he hit the water. "Got it!" he grabbed the 'Shroud of Shadows'."

"No way!" Raimundo grabbed the cloth, after Tubbimura slammed Clay back. "Mine."

"There's only one way to determine the winner." Tubbimura declared, both tugging on the shroud. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Bring it." Raimundo smirked.

"We each stand on the rock and try to knock the other one into the water." Tubbimura posted the challenge.

"Sounds good." Raimundo remarked. "But just to make it a little more fun, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!"

"Shen Yi what?" Jack asked. "Now I'm sure they're making stuff up."

"You mind filling us in, partner?" Clay inquired.

"I must admit, even an expert like myself does not have this knowledge." Omi confessed.

"A Shen Yi Bu Dare…" Dojo mused. "Of course I know what it is. But for everyone else, why don't you fill them in, Raimundo?"

"A Shen Yi Bu Dare is a double dare," Ren went into lecture mode. "Each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu; the winner claims all four."

"Then I will soon possess five Shen Gong Wu." Tubbimura noted.

"Not after I toss your sorry can in the water, you won't." Raimundo taunted.

"Which Shen Gong Wu do you wager?" Tubbimura asked.

"The 'Eye of Dashi' and the 'Two-Ton Tunic' against your 'Sword of the Storm' and the 'Fist of Tebigong'."

"I accept your dare." Tubbimura declared.

"How about every now and again we swap Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo suggested.

"Enough talk, to battle." Tubbimura readied.

* * *

"I hope Raimundo knows what he has done." Clay mused as the stage was set.

"How can he?" Kimiko asked. "Even Omi doesn't know what he is doing and he's an expert."

"We have to trust him." Ren reasoned. "That's the only thing we can do now."

* * *

"Good job." Clay beamed, Raimundo having won the Showdown.

"Thank goodness that's done." Dojo sniffled in relief. "I can breathe again. Or not." He corrected, sneezing after a cold gust blew past.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Chameleon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: Jack kidnaps Kimiko and sends in his Chameleon-Bot in her place to steal the Shen Gong Wu right under the Xiaolin Warriors' noses. Omi, however, almost immediately senses that something's wrong with Kimiko, and it is not long until the Xiaolin Warriors discover the truth.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: Chameleon

* * *

"In today's training," Master Fong started. "We will divide the Sheng Gong Wu among us. The exercise is called…"

"Xiaolin Surprise!" Omi cut in.

"Sounds like an appetizer." Clay joked.

"This is an advanced training technique that relies on a powerful inner force we call…" Master Fong continued.

"The 'Instincts of the Tiger'." Omi interrupted.

"Which is…" Master Fong added.

"The ability to predict your opponent's next move." Omi finished the sentence.

"Yeah, like you can really read minds or something." Raimundo muttered.

"I knew you'll say that." Omi grinned.

"Omi," Ren cracked open an eye. "To harness the 'Tiger Instincts' is to know what will happen before it happens."

"Like so." Master Fong agreed, catching the 'Monkey Staff' Raimundo had pushed to intercept Omi. "Omi, Clay, take your places in the sparring circle. Choose your Shen Gong Wu." He placed the assorted weapons between the pair.

"Nazareth Merion Zeniths…" Ren chanted, returning to her deep meditative state.

"'Eye of Dashi'!" Clay picked his weapon.

"'Monkey Staff'!" Omi took the stick.

Clay gaped as Omi dodged the lightning blast. "Wee, Omi." The cowboy noted. "You sure are a quick to the draw."

"Thank you my friend in the two gannet hate." Omi beamed.

"That's two gun hat." Raimundo corrected.

"Not anymore." Kimiko added.

"Winner advances." Master Fong remarked. "Kimiko, choose."

"'Third-Arm Sash'!" Kimiko let the cloth loose.

"'Mantis Flip Coin'!" Omi countered.

"Sorry Rai." Kimiko pulled the Brazilian up, her attack having knocked him into the pond.

"You've got to duck, partner." Clay advised.

"Winner advances." Master Fong cut in. "Raimundo?"

"Omi's instincts against my street smarts?" Raimundo snorted. "This will be fast. 'Fist of Tebigong'!"

"'Two-Ton Tunic'!" Omi anchored himself.

"That's gonna hurt." Ren muttered, the shockwave rattling the Dragon of Wind.

"Ouch." Clay agreed.

"With a capital 'O'." Kimiko concurred.

"Lucky cast." Raimundo complained. "I want to go again."

"As you wish." Master Fong gave his consent.

"'Tangle Web Comb'!" Raimundo released the strings of hair.

"I'm good." Omi merely raised a hand, the strings stopping merely inches from him before returning to entangle Raimundo.

"You chose nothing?" Raimundo echoed.

"Not really." Ren exited from her mediation. "He knew your frustration will lead to your own defeat." As Master Fong reverted the 'Tangle Web Comb' back to its original form.

"Excellent training session." Master Fong noted, returning the 'Shen Gong Wu' back to the vault.

"Maybe I'm missing the point." Raimundo retorted. "We're never going to go after each other and Jack's got only one 'Shen Gong Wu'."

"A pair of chopsticks that can shrink him into the size of a grain of rice." Kimiko joked.

"We can take him out with a fly-swatter." Clay added.

"Sorry to be the damper guys," Ren deathpanned. "But haven't you heard of Murphy's Law?"

* * *

"Spicer?" Kimiko echoed, the teen villain flying down towards her, the Japanese girl having been lured into the vault. "It's been a long day. Leave now or I'll kick your butt!"

"I'm leaving alright," Jack smirked. "And you're coming with me."

"Who's going to make me?" Kimiko challenged.

"You are." Jack grinned, sending his Chameleon Bot in.

"What is that?" Kimiko looked at her robotic replica.

"Kimiko, meet Kimiko." Jack introduced. "Or should I say, meet your match."

With Kimiko soundly defeated by the clone, Jack claimed his prisoner.

* * *

"The 'Helmet of Jong'." Ren read off the scroll. "It gives you eyes at the back of your head."

"I assume you get to keep the ones in front as well." Omi joked.

"Look alive, gang." Dojo dropped the kids off. "I've got 'Sheng Gong Wu' shivers. There it is!" the shrunken dragon went on alert. "Look, dead ahead. Do I have to spell it out for ya?" he complained.

"Please?" Omi asked.

"The statue's head." Dojo glared. "How easy do I have to make this? The one and only 'Helmet of Jong'."

"Sounds like trouble." Clay muttered as Jack flew into the scene.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'!" Jack declared, both touching the helmet at the same time. "My 'Changing Chopsticks' against your 'Third-Arm Sash'. First one to gra the 'Helmet of Jong' wins."

* * *

"Omi…" Ren gave the Dragon of Water a look, Kimiko having giving her excuse for losing the showdown as having tripped over her feet.

* * *

"You see, you see, you see?" Omi pointed to the opened vault.

"I should've caught it." Raimundo cursed himself.

"Impostor!" Omi glared. "Show your true form!"

"How about I show you this instead?" the Kimiko bot fired its eye lasers and sent its extended arm to the four Dragons in training.

"Eye beams, that's a new one." Ren joked, as she and Omi dodged the slash.

Omi's kick sent the Kimiko bot crashing into the pillar, making it drop the stolen 'Shen Gong Wu'.

"'Fist of Tebigong'!" the Kimiko bot counterattacked.

"'Two-Ton Tunic'!" Omi weighted himself down.

"'Changing Chopsticks'." The shrunken Jack snuck into the vault and continued to loot.

"'Eye of Dashi'!" the Kimiko bot renewed its attack.

"Wind!" Raimundo jumped into the frenzy.

"Earth!" Clay called forth his element, both male Dragons snatching the 'Shen Gong Wu' from the Kimiko bot's hands, allowing Omi and Ren to snitch up the fallen weapons.

"Oh no, you don't." Ren snapped. "'Tangle Web Comb'!" she grabbed the 'Monkey Staff' from Kimiko bot's hands and dropped both weapons into the vault, not knowing that Jack was already down below, catching the two 'Shen Gong Wu' into his sack.

Just as the Kimiko bot had the four Dragons trapped, the _real_ Kimiko entered the scene on the stolen jet plane.

"And just _how_ are we going to solve this one?" Ren muttered as both Kimikos decked it out.

"The 'Instincts of the Tiger', Omi." Raimundo prodded.

Omi nodded and jump-kicked one of the Kimikos, causing it to explode.

"How did you know which one was the real one?" Clay asked.

"'Tiger Instincts', awesome." Raimundo nodded.

"Actually, that time, I guessed." Omi confessed.

"Guys…" Ren peered into the vault. "Where are all the 'Shen Gong Wu'?"

* * *

"This is most unfortunate." Master Fong noted, the group having surveyed the damage.

"Gone." Raimundo sighed. "They're all gone."

"Not all of them." Ren corrected.

"'The Mantis Flip Coin'." Omi recognized the glowing coin in her hand.

"Spicer," Raimundo growled. "This has got to be the work of Jack Spicer."

"But how did he do it?" Omi wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Ring of the Nine Dragons

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: Omi tries to learn how to multitask just when the Xiaolin Warriors find the Ring of the Nine Dragons, a Shen Gong Wu that allows its user to divide himself into a maximum of 9 separate people. When Omi uses it against Master Fung's warning, he is divided into three and then five separate people, each with a different part of his personality, and a portion of his strength and intelligence. Now he must defeat Jack as a fraction of himself when they both find the Falcon's Eye.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Ring of the Nine Dragons

* * *

"Raimundo, prepare for a most shameful defeat." Omi declared.

"Take your best shot, Omi." The Brazilian stood guard in from of the goalpost and Omi fired his shot.

"Goal!" Omi whooped in victory, having scored against the Wind Dragon.

"Nice one." Raimundo muttered. "Where are you going?" he wondered as Omi hurried over to Kimiko.

"So, Kimiko, you were saying?" Omi prompted.

"Hey Omi, I still have the last lasso." Clay interjected as Omi settled down to play Kimiko's handheld. "You still want to try trick-roping?"

"I am most humiliated." Omi remarked, having made a mess out of the three recreational activities the rest of the Dragons brought in.

"Maybe if you did one thing at a time, you might have more luck, Omi." Ren suggested, from her perch on the tree.

"But all these recreational activities they've shown me, I want to master them all." Omi argued. "And then there is combat practice and chores and…"

"Not enough hours of the day, huh?" Kimiko finished.

"Hey Dojo," Raimundo spotted the dragon. "What's shaking?"

"Me!" the miniature reptile shivered. "A new Shen Gong Wu just activated."

* * *

"The 'Ring of the Nine Dragons'." Master Fong consulted the scroll. "Makes one warrior into as many as nine."

"Nine different places at one time?" Omi asked. "That would be most helpful."

"At this point, any Shen Gong Wu would be helpful." Kimiko muttered.

"True," Raimundo agreed. "We've only got one left."

"Then let's stop gapping and start grabbing." Dojo retorted.

* * *

"Here we are, the Aztec pyramids." Dojo took the teens to their destination.

"Is that Spicer's jet car?" Kimiko asked, the group noticing the plane.

"Top of the line, fully loaded, evil…" Ren listed. "Yup." She nodded.

* * *

"What now?" Raimundo complained, the group hitting a dead end.

"Give me a second, it's been 1500 years." Dojo reminded. "Right, you push right here." He pointed.

"And then?" Ren prompted.

"Then Master Dashi said 'Ah'." Dojo replied.

"As in 'Ah, I understand'?" Raimundo pressed.

"No, it was more like…" Dojo corrected.

"AH!" the group screamed, falling through the trap hole that just opened underneath them.

"Sharp spikes." Dojo remarked, once Omi pulled them to safety. "You'll think I'll remember something like that."

"Dojo, when we get back," Ren leveled the shrunken dragon a glare. "I'm going to kill you, slowly."

* * *

"The 'Ring of the Nine Dragons'." Omi noted, spotting the ring on the platform in the middle of the next room.

"Jackpot." Raimundo agreed.

* * *

"You have returned." The mediating Master Fong noted.

"Piece of cake, Master Fong." Clay added.

"Watch, 'Ring of the Nine'…" Omi was cut off when Master Fong knocked him back and claimed the ring.

"Forgive me Omi, but this Shen Gong Wu is most dangerous." Master Fong advised. "Its power could easily overwhelm a Dragon-in-training." With that, he entered the vault to store the ring.

* * *

"The 'Falcon's Eye' gives one the ability to see through solid objects." Master Fong explained after Dojo detected yet another Shen Gong Wu the next day.

"Even through Clay?" Raimundo joked, earning him a bash on the head by Ren.

"Not funny, Pedrosa." Ren warned.

"Clever trash talk _after_ we find the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo suggested.

* * *

"Which way?" Raimundo asked, Dojo having crash-landed.

"I don't know." Dojo replied. "This bump is messing with my Shen Gong Wu senses."

"Spilt up." Ren instructed and the group spilt off.

"This mountain is too large for one monk to explore." Omi sat on a nearby rock. "Then perhaps I'm not just one monk. Perhaps I am five." He put on the 'Ring of the Nine Dragons' he had liberated from the vault the previous night. "'Ring of the Nine Dragons'." He spilt himself into five replicas.

"Omi?" Raimundo blinked, spotting Omi admiring flowers.

"Omi?" Clay was puzzled to find Omi playing on the hanging bridge.

"Omi, what happened?" Kimiko hurried over to the moaning Omi.

"The snow… it's cold, unlike the cookie dough." Omi whined.

"Are you telling me you've got brain freeze?" Kimiko guessed.

"Owie!" Omi wailed.

"Oh, pretty." The fourth Omi having slipped and landed on his back, before spotting the 'Falcon's Eye' on a tree.

"Surprise, surprise." Jack grinned, grabbing the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

"Any luck?" Clay asked, approaching the girls.

"No," Kimiko replied. "But there's something weird about Omi."

"Yeah, he set the mountain full of air." Clay agreed.

"Wait, you know?" Kimiko blinked. "But he was with me."

"Hey." Raimundo joined the group. "Guys, what's with Omi?" he led his Omi clone to them. "Does this strike anyone as weird?"

"Hey guys." The fourth Omi joined up with his clones.

"Yup, 'weird' sums it up pretty good." Clay agreed, the four clones greeting each other.

"Guys," Dojo informed. "Omi's found the Shen Gong Wu. But Jack Spicer spotted it, so we've got to… oh boy!" he spotted the four Omi clones.

"Do you know what's going on here, Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

"Look at their hands." Dojo gestured. "They're wearing the 'Ring of the Nine Dragons'."

"Buy why are these Omis so goofy?" Kimiko asked.

"Because the 'Ring of the Nine Dragons' divides you." Ren explained, realizing what Omi had done. "Your brains, your maturity, your potential, everything."

"So how many Omis are there?" Raimundo gaped.

"At least five." Kimiko replied.

"And Omi divided by five is…" Ren gasped.

"Dull as a sack hammer." Clay finished.

"Too much info, Clay." Ren shivered.

* * *

"Omi, wait!" Raimundo shouted, the group having arrived at the 'Xiaolin Showdown'.

"Oh no, we're too late." Kimiko gaped, the Showdown having already begun.

"Hey, at least he's in the game." Clay remarked.

"Clay, don't jinx it." Ren warned.

"Omi!" Raimundo shouted, Omi having skidded right below the 'Falcon's Eye'. "Grab the 'Falcon's Eye'!"

Omi stood up to claim the Shen Gong Wu, only to slide back down the snow slide. "Hi Omi!" he greeted his falling clones. "Jack Spicer." The remerged Omi declared. "I'm taking this game to the next level."

"How many Omis does it take to lose the 'Falcon's Eye'?" Jack mocked, having claimed his prize before Omi laid his hands on it. "Just one."

"It's okay, Omi." Kimiko soothed.

"We're just glad to have you back." Clay agreed.

"Uncle will be most angry." Ren predicted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Night of the Sapphire Dragon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Sebby-fan: Her name is Ren; I forgot to change it after I renewed this fic. As for the 'Gem of Nature', think of it as the 'Xiaolin Showdown' equivalent to the 'Ginzuishou' in Sailor Moon.

Chapter Summary: The Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer find a strange black dragon Shen Gong Wu in an active volcano. When the Xiaolin win it in a Xiaolin Showdown, they bring it back to the temple, not knowing what it is. When Kimiko removes a layer of soot, it is revealed that it is the Sapphire Dragon, a Shen Gong Wu that turns everything and everyone into sapphire statues which it can control. When it is accidentally activated, it starts taking the Xiaolin Warriors and elder monks out one by one, it's up to Dojo to save the day.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Night of the Sapphire Dragon

* * *

"The volcano's odor is most stinky." Omi covered his nose as the group neared the active volcano. "Are you sure you smell a Shen Gong Wu?

"Does Clay wear boots to bed?" Dojo countered.

"Too much info, Dojo." Ren winced.

"There it is." Raimundo spotted the statue. "But what is it?"

"We would already know," Omi muttered.

"If a certain someone didn't forget to bring the ancient scroll of Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo gave Ren a look.

"I told you I was sorry." Ren muttered. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"I thought she didn't." Kimiko remarked.

"Meanwhile, back at the volcano…" Raimundo pulled everyone's attention back. "Are we going to bag this Wu or what?"

"Okay, but we need to be extra careful." Dojo warned. "This volcano is still active!"

"Now he tells us." Ren mumbled, the group fleeing down the slope.

"Dojo!" the teen turned when the miniature dragon was knocked off by a falling rock.

"You okay, little buddy?" Clay asked.

"I can't feel my legs!" Dojo exclaimed. "I can't feel my legs!"

"You don't have legs." Ren deathpanned, removing the rock.

"What's your point?" Dojo glared.

"Forget about me," Dojo gasped as Jack's shadow loomed over them. "Worry about him."

"The last one in is an rotten egg roll." Jack taunted.

"It is not us who should be considered rotten." Omi retorted, pulling out his parachute.

"He's got a plan, right?" Raimundo asked as Omi jumped off into the crater.

"Wait for it…" Ren muttered.

"That's our monk!" Kimiko beamed, Omi activating his parachute, the others following suit.

"Jack Spicer," Omi declared. "Prepare to be humiliated and…"

"Losers!" Jack mocked, the air drift blowing the lighter teen out of the crater.

"What happened?" Omi shouted.

"The heat draft is too strong and we're too light." Ren explained.

"We are," Raimundo agreed. "But not Clay and his Texas-sized butt."

"Looks like I'm riding solo." Clay noted.

"Oh dear…" Ren muttered, Jack having slammed the Earth Dragon onto a protruding rock.

"What?" Dojo peered down as the teens dropped into the crater. "What did I miss?"

"Gotcha!" Omi grabbed Clay before he dropped into the lava, the group's combined weight weighing down the cloth.

"There's no way to catch Jack now." Kimiko moaned.

"Unless…" Ren gaped.

"DOJO!" the group hollered.

"Me?" the dragon blinked. "Stop him? Here goes nothing." He enlarged himself.

"What was that?" Jack joked, Dojo coughing out a breath of smoke.

"Dojo…" the teens whined, coughing as Dojo's soot was breathed onto them.

"Spicer!" Omi glared. "'Mantis Flip Coin'!"

"Alright, I'm calling a 'Xiaolin Showdown' already." Jack relented.

* * *

"Ah ha, Jack Spicer," Omi declared, holding the statue with his teeth after the Showdown.

"Hold on." Ren took the statue out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Omi nodded. "Jack Spicer, today, victory is I."

* * *

"Strange." Master Fong noted. "There's nothing in the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu about a black dragon."

"But how can that be?" Omi inquired.

"Did Dojo make a mistake?" Kimiko thought to ask.

"No way," Dojo objected. "I'm telling ya that Dragon is 100% Shen Gong Wu."

"Have you ascertained the dragon's purpose?" Master Fong asked.

"No, Uncle." Ren shook her head. "Its power remains a mystery."

"No matter." Master Fong assured. "I'm certain the black dragon's true nature will be revealed in time."

"Great," Raimundo muttered. "Another dragon which is useless in a fight."

"Useless?" Dojo echoed. "No way, I've got mad fighting skills. Back me up, Clay."

"What's that?" Clay dug his ear. "I'm still cleaning soot out of my ears."

* * *

"Still skating the World Wide Webbing, Kimiko?" Omi peeked in.

"Surfing the World Wide Web." Ren corrected.

"Any clues on our mystery Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked.

"Next." Kimiko replied.

"Worry not." Omi assured. "Remember what Master Fong said."

"'The black dragon's true nature will be revealed in time.'" Kimiko quoted.

"Give it a rest and let's get some dinner." Raimundo suggested.

"I've got dibs on the grub." Clay reminded, the boys heading out.

"What the…" Ren frowned, Kimiko having rubbed some soot off the statue, the figurine's eyes started to glow blue.

"Kimiko, Ren…" the shivering Dojo peered into the room, after hearing the girls' unison scream. "Ah!" he yelled, finding the two girls turned into sapphire statues.

"This is most disturbing." Master Fong shut Dojo's mouth with his hands. "Ren and Kimiko are solid sapphire."

"Do you think we can turn them back, Master Fong?" Clay asked.

"This is the work of magic." Master Fong reminded. "And magic can always be undone in time."

"Dojo, did you see the Shen Gong Wu when you found them?" Omi asked.

"Where are you getting that, Omi?" Clay inquired, finding Dojo shivering behind a potted plant.

"The mystery Shen Gong Wu missing." Omi replied. "Whoever did this to them also stole the black dragon."

"I will gather the elder monks in the meditation hall to discuss this mystery." Master Fong concluded. "As for the rest of you, search the grounds for our mysterious intruder."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dojo exclaimed, the 'Sapphire Dragon' having animated everyone it had turned into statues. "Get away from me!" he panicked, fleeing out to the yard and accidentally coughing soot onto Ren's face. "What the…" he blinked, giving the 'Nature Gem' the distraction it needed to purify its wielder. "You mean to tell me a little soot bothers ya?"

"That's why Great Master Dashi hid the dragon in the volcano." The revived Ren concluded. "It's defeated by soot."

"So if I resoot-ify the 'Sapphire Dragon'…" Dojo followed her train of thought. "It might go back to being a harmless goblet again."

"What's the plan, Dojo?" Ren asked.

"Follow me." Dojo took the lead and the pair lured the dragon and its minions to a corner. "Grandpappay's Grand Texas Tin-Horn Sizzling Salsa Sauce."

"And what's _that_ gonna do?" Ren wondered.

"Just watch." Dojo grinned. "Stand back, Ren." He cautioned, meeting his adversary at the temple entrance. Opening up both bottles of salsa sauce, he gobbled them down his throat.

"Dojo!" Ren exclaimed, the 'Sapphire Dragon' releasing its attack.

Dojo managed to counter the blue flames with his own fiery attack, covering the 'Sapphire Dragon' in soot and returning the Shen Gong Wu back into its original size and reverting everyone back to their real forms.

"I think we owe our salvation to Dojo." Omi declared, realizing what had happened.

"I always knew you had a real fire brewing in you." Clay noted.

"About 16 ounces to be exact." Dojo grinned.

"But _that_ has to be a killer on the throat." Ren joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. My Homey Omi

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: The monks head to New York City to find the Serpent's Tail, a living Shen Gong Wu that is forever on the move in the tunnels underneath the city. When Omi gets lost in the big city, he meets up with a streetwise kid named Jermaine. When the two new friends find the Serpent's Tail and Jack Spicer, he challenges Omi to a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi and Jermaine have to team up to take down Spicer and his giant robot in a two-on-two Shen Yi Bu Dare game of basketball.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: My Homey Omi

* * *

"Woah, who is that lady?" Omi gaped, the sightseeing binoculars focusing on the Statue of Liberty.

"That's the Statue of Liberty, Omi." Kimiko replied.

"She must have been a great Xiaolin Warrior to get a statue that big." Omi remarked. "Perhaps this will be useful for locating the Shen Gong Wu."

"Good luck." Dojo snorted. "The 'Serpent's Tail' is always moving."

"Even through solid objects, am I reading that right?" Clay wondered.

"Great, we're looking for the Shen Gong Wu that never stops," Raimundo complained.

"In the City that never sleeps." Ren sighed. "What did I do in a past life to deserve this?"

"Woah, that's 'Serpent's Tail' is close." Dojo shivered.

"What's wrong, Dojo?" Clay asked.

"I've lost track of the 'Serpent's Tail'!" Dojo exclaimed.

"'Falcon's Eye'!" Kimiko pulled out the 'Falcon's Eye'.

"It's back!" Dojo declared, Kimiko having handed the 'Falcon's Eye' to Omi.

"Geat ghost of Dashii!" Omi exclaimed. "The 'Serpent's Tail'!" he took off after the Shen Gong Wu that was traveling underground.

"Come on!" Ren urged, the rest crossing the street once the lights turned red.

"Where did he go?" Clay wondered, the quartet having lost sight of Omi.

"This way!" Raimundo took the lead.

"Over there!" Dojo pointed. "I still sense the 'Serpent's Tail'. If we find it, we'll find Omi. That way! I… I lost it." He sighed.

"And Omi too." Clay added.

"Uncle's going to have my head for this." Ren shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for this." She muttered after Jack left his robots behind as he took off into the subway. "Wood! Vine Whip Lash!"

"Ouch." Kimiko winced, the robots were each taken out by the twirling thorn whip.

* * *

"Guys, reunions later. How about a little help here?" Ren shouted, the 'Serpent's Tail' tugging her by her 'Vine Whip'.

"Quickly!" Omi dashed into action.

"Couldn't agree more." Jack stepped out of his demolished robot.

"Got it!" Omi grabbed the tail.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack declared, having grabbed the other end of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Name your challenge." Omi declared.

"Basketball, one-on-one, ten minutes on the clock." Jack replied. "My 'Jetbootsu' against your 'Mantis Flip Coin'."

"Who's this guy?" Clay asked, when Jermaine stepped up.

"No clue." Kimiko shrugged.

"Hey, I like this guy." Raimundo noted, after Jermaine talked down Jack.

"I challenged Omi, but you." Jack retorted.

"Jack Spicer is right." Omi agreed. "Only I can accept this challenge, unless..."

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

"Unless I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare." Omi shot back. "Me and Jermaine against you and…"

"Who?" Jack snorted. "Wuya?"

"No hands." The Heylin spirit reminded. "And no gain. But don't worry, I got the answer." He recalled his robot. "So my 'Jetbootsu' and 'Shroud of Shadows' against your 'Flip Coin' and…"

"The 'Falcon's Eye' is the other Shen Gong Wu I have." Omi added.

"That'll do." Jack nodded.

"Mind if I have a word…" Clay remarked.

"Yup." Both Ren and Kimiko nodded.

"Yeah." Raimundo agreed.

"Good, then they'll not be the only one." Clay sighed.

* * *

"Omi, get on." Dojo urged, Omi and Jermaine having won the Shen Yi Bu Dare. "I'm sensing another Shen Gong Wu, or that hotdog I had in mid-town is coming up sour."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Big as Texas

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: Clay's father visits the Xiaolin Temple and decides Clay can no longer be a Xiaolin Monk because of his actions in losing the Orb of Tornami. When Dojo realizes that Clay's father had the Star Hanabi all along, the team is off to Texas to make sure that the Star Hanabi does not fall in the wrong hands. When the Star Hanabi activates, Clay must prove himself to his father while competing with Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 7: Big as Texas

* * *

"Dad?" Clay blinked, cutting his fight with Raimundo short, upon seeing his father.

"Heads up, folks." Dojo declared, cutting off Master Fong. "Brand new Shen Gong Wu coming through."

"Ah, the 'Orb of Tornami'." Master Fong noted, after Dojo unrolled the scroll. "Its small mount holds back a mighty flood."

* * *

"The 'Orb of Tornami' is mine!" Jack raised the sphere in his hands.

"Drop the Shen Gong Wu, Jack." Clay ordered.

"Clay, since you asked so nicely, I'll… laugh in your sorry pumpkin face." Jack mocked. "'Orb of Tornami'!" he let loose a flood of water at the charging Clay. "So long, losers." He laughed and retreated.

"Clay, can you _please_ explain yourself?" Ren glared.

"Yes, we had a very good plan." Omi agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to prove myself to Dad." Clay explained.

"The only thing you've proved is what a mistake I made letting you join." Daddy Bailey pulled his son up. "Say goodbye to your pals, Clay. You're going home to Texas and you ain't coming back."

* * *

"What is it, Dojo?" Ren asked, the miniature dragon suddenly shivering.

"I just realized why the 'Lode Star' looks so familiar." Dojo replied. "It's the 'Star of Hanabi'."

* * *

"Thought I'll find you here." Raimundo remarked, the Dragon of Wood was lying on the temple rooftop, the magical hour of twilight outside colored the sky red, giving her hair a somewhat chocolate glow to it. "Mind if I join?"

"Be my guest." Ren shrugged.

And so the two teens stood there, gazing at the last rays of sun, fighting a losing battle with the darkness. Few moments later, only moonlight reflected in their eyes.

"Rai," Ren voiced, her head leaned against her secret lover's shoulder.

"Hm?" the Brazilian looked down at his girlfriend.

"How long do we have to wait until we tell everyone about us?" Ren whined.

"Do you _really_ want Master Fong to castrate me?" Raimundo complained.

"It can't be that bad." Ren pouted cutely.

"For you, maybe not." Raimundo retorted. "For me…" he shivered unconsciously, knowing how protective their mentor was of his niece.

* * *

"Girl's a natural." Clay whistled, the group watching Ren round up the cow herd like a pro.

"Beginner's luck." Raimundo mumbled.

"What was that?" Ren gave her secret boyfriend a sickening sweet smile.

"Nothing..." Raimundo looked away.

Clay coughed and mumbled something about 'whipped'.

"Guys, I've been looking all over the ranch for you." Dojo exclaimed. "The 'Star of Hanabi' just went active."

"Oh no…" Clay breathed. "Daddy!"

* * *

"'Orb of Tornami!" Jack activated his newest Shen Gong Wu. "No, that's cheating!" he complained, Clay's rope having smacked the 'Star of Hanabi' into the water.

"Jack," Clay declared, both adversaries coming up for air. "I challenge you to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'. My 'Serpent's Tail' against your 'Orb of Tornami'."

"The orb's getting old." Jack snorted. "How about the 'Sword of the Storm'? I haven't used that to kick your butt."

"The star goes into a haystack." Clay turned to the barn. "Whoever finds it, wins."

* * *

"Now, that's a cowboy." Daddy Bailey noted, Omi having been kicked out of the barn once again by Old Bessie.

"You got that right, Daddy." Clay agreed, looking at the half-filled like bucket.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Mala Mala Jong

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic and in regards to Ren, I've mixed in a little of Winx Club in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: Jack and Wuya recover the Heart of Jong and Wuya creates the unstoppable warrior Mala Mala Jong to wreak havoc on the world. When he is sent to the Xiaolin Temple, the Xiaolin Warriors are sent away to protect the Shen Gong Wu. When Raimundo disobeys Master Fung's orders, Wuya finds the location of the Shen Gong Wu, and nothing will be able to stop Mala Mala Jong.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 8: Mala Mala Jong

* * *

"'Heart of Jong' that way." Dojo pointed, after transporting the teens to their destination.

"I am most dizzy and spinney." Omi shook the cobwebs out of his head, having crashed into a tree in a frantic attempt to get the squirrel off of him. "The 'Heart of Jong'." He breathed, the said Shen Gong Wu having fallen out of the tree. "I challenge you, Jack Spicer, to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'." He declared, both adversaries grabbing the Shen Gong Wu at the same time.

* * *

"I sense disappointment." Master Fong stated, greeting the dejected teens.

"Omi lost a 'Xiaolin Showdown'." Clay explained.

"Young monk, you must learn that life is a river; it has ends and flows." Master Fong soothed.

"You mean, you win some, you lose some?" Raimundo translated.

"While we should endeavor to win all the Shen Gong Wu, it is not the end of life as we know it." Master Fong added. "So, Omi, which Sheng Gong Wu did you lose?"

"The 'Heart of Jong'." Omi replied.

"Uncle?" Ren blinked, noticing Master Fong's shocked expression.

"But that means…" Master Fong gaped. "The end of life as we know it. In addition to incredible strength," he went into lecture mode. "Mala Mala Jong also had the power of each of the Shen Gong Wu that makes up its form. I expect Wuya will attack before the end of the day."

"Master, how do we fight this Mala Mala Jong?" Omi asked.

"You won't, Omi." Master Fong corrected. "You and the other Chosen Ones will take our Shen Gong Wu and flee the Temple grounds immediately. The remaining Shen Gong Wu must not fall into Wuya's hands." He silenced all protestations. "You will protect them at all costs. Now go!"

"Rai…" Ren warned, noticing Raimundo glaring at the advancing Mala Mala Jong. "Dojo, go!" she instructed and the dragon took off.

* * *

"Now what?" Kimiko wondered. "We just camp out here and wait?"

"How about we sing songs or tell ghost stories or…" Dojo suggested.

"Dojo, shut up and let me concentrate!" Ren snapped, pulled out from her meditative state.

"Mala Mala Jong could be attacking the Temple right now." Raimundo argued. "We should be fighting with Master Fong."

"Uncle ordered us to guard the Shen Gong Wu." Ren pulled the reins on her hotheaded lover. "All we can do is formulate a plan to defeat Mala Mala Jong, in case…"

"Master Fong fails." Clay finished.

"The 'Heart of Jong' is the key." Ren stated, having consulted with her inner world's spirit, the Nymph of Spring, Chloris.

"I agree." Omi concurred. "Wuya was most desperate to capture it."

"And Master Fong was pretty spooked when Wuya got it." Clay added.

"So maybe if we take out the heart, the whole warrior goes back to being plain, old, Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko surmised.

"But how do we do such a thing?" Omi asked.

"The 'Serpent's Tail'." Clay suggested. "We'll go through the 'Two Ton Tunic' to take the 'Heart of Jong' right out."

"Rewind, Clay." Kimiko reminded. "The 'Serpent's Tail' won't be able to protect us from the 'Eye of Dashi's lightning blasts."

"Kimiko has a point." Ren agreed. "Any ideas, Raimundo? Rai?" she blinked when she was met by silence.

"He's gone." Kimiko breathed.

"Along with the 'Sword of the Storm'." Ren peered into the chest. "When he gets back, I', going to kill him." She muttered. "Wait…" she frowned. "The 'Golden Tiger Claws'." She remembered the clawed glove.

"Your plan better work, Ren." Kimiko remarked, hearing the roar below the mountain. "Because here comes Mala Mala Jong!" she exclaimed, the demon making its way through the forest.

"Golden Pollen!" Ren cast her spell, blowing a bunch of yellowish-green flowers which attached to the mountain side. The said flowers then grew rapidly into a bunch of vines that wrapped around the approaching Mala Mala Jong.

"'Tongue of Saiping'!" Clay used the Shen Gong Wu to command the surrounding animals once Mala Mala Jong broke free of Ren's vines.

"The 'Shroud of Shadows'." Kimiko gaped when Mala Mala Jong vanished. "How did he do that?"

"Vine Tie!" Ren summoned yet another vine that grabbed onto Mala Mala Jong, anchoring it to the side of the mountain. "Omi, anytime now…" she urged.

"Don't just stand there!" Wuya barked. "Finish them! What?" she exclaimed, Mala Mala Jong stomping off in obvious pain. "What could possibly be wrong?"

The said demon then reverted back into Shen Gong Wu parts once Omi burst out from the 'Two Ton Tunic', the 'Golden Tiger Claws' in one hand, the 'Heart of Jong' in the other.

"Sorry to break your heart, Wuya." Dojo joked, causing the Heylin Spirit to flee, screaming.

* * *

"Congratulations young ones." Master Fong greeted the gathered teens. "In defeating Mala Mala Jong, you have demonstrated considerable bravery, skill and cunning." He presented them with their Apprentice sashes. "You have proved yourselves ready for the next level, Xiaolin Apprentice. Ren," he turned to his niece. "Your Apprentice level is different from the others." He presented a large looped hair-pin, with a pink jewel embedded on it. "Yours is known as the 'Charmix'."

"What?" the disappointed Raimundo asked. "You don't know my sash size?"

"I am sorry, Raimundo." Master Fong voiced. "But you have proven that you are not yet ready to move on."

"But, I was brave." Raimundo protested.

"You did not follow my instructions." Master Fong reminded. "Your rash and impulsive actions led us to the brick of disaster. I suggest you mediate on your failure."

* * *

"Interesting…" Wuya mused as the furious Dragon of the Wind stormed out of the meeting hall.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Interlude: 10 Years Into the Future

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic and in regards to Ren, I've mixed in a little of Winx Club in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: A brief look into the future.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 9: Interlude: 10 Years Into the Future

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" the twenty-five-year-old Shoku Warrior and current Head monk of the Temple shouted from the infirmary.

Ren smiled as she looked at Kimiko and Clay while Omi was jumping up and down with the team leader. "Think I should tell him its twins?" she asked.

The dark-haired Dragon of Fire chuckled. "Nah, keep it quiet, I've got a camera and I want to see his face when you give birth to two."

Clay shook his head at his team's antics, but underneath his cowboy hat, he was smiling at the thought of someday teaching his friend's son or daughter.

* * *

Nine months later…

"Rai… it's time." Ren said as she gripped her husband's arm.

"Now? Sweetheart, we've got a chi demon that's as tall as Mount Hong at the gate, and you're going into labor now?" Raimundo Pedrosa, the Shoku Warrior looked at his wife in disbelief.

"YES NOW!" Ren snarled as a contraction hit her. Everyone in the room could hear the breaking of the bones in their leader's arm as his wife squeezed hard.

"KIMIKO!" the Dragon of Wind squealed.

"Weak Rai." The Dragon of Fire teased.

"Weak?" He whined, rubbing his abused appendage as Omi let the healing properties of his Water element heal him. "She's super strong to begin with, and now she's like…"

Clay leaning against the wall shook his head. "We could send her out to deal with the Kyuubi."

Four looks promised him pain for that comment.

"GO!" Ren hissed and Raimundo grabbed Clay and Omi and they were gone in a flash.

Ren leaned back as the contraction passed. "Men are such weaklings." She teased as Kimiko checked her over.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary, Ren?" Kimiko asked.

"No. With all the injured coming in, it would be chaotic. You can do this Kimiko, Rai and I believe in you." Kimiko said with a smile at one of the couple's fellow Dragons.

The Dragon of Fire nodded as she checked the supplies they'd gotten from the infirmary months ago when Ren decided she wanted to give birth at home instead of the Temple's medical wing.

Ren winced at another contraction. "Shhhh. It's okay little ones. Soon you'll be able to kick the big demon's butt as well." She said stroking her belly. Looking at Kimiko who shook her head at that Ren laughed. "What do you expect, they'll take after me and Raimundo."

"Which means they'll charge in feet first, be loud, obnoxious and flashy." A voice said from the doorway.

"Ukyo!" Kimiko said, seeing the former Temple infirmary head and Master Fong's wife.

"What are you doing back in the Temple?" Ren asked, wincing at another contraction.

"Raimundo sent word that you were nearly due, and…" she looked at Ren, "I wanted to be here for my niece." she said, then over her shoulder. "Akane, get in here." she looked and smiled. "Nearly dilated. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"She wanted to do it here." Kimiko explained, seeing her friend wince at another contraction. "How did you get here?" the younger girl asked as Akane rushed in.

"We got in just ahead of the Kyuubi." Akane said as she got her master some scrubs.

"Fong is with Raimundo and the guys." Ukyo said. "I don't envy them; the fox is cutting through the monks like scissors through paper dolls."

Ren winced at another contraction and once it passed she put a hand on her belly. "Easy boys." She muttered and looked at Akane. "They seem eager to see the world."

"Come on Ren…. and PUSH!" Ukyo urged and Ren, in paid, did.

Kimiko was holding her friend's hand and using a cold rag to wipe the brunette's brow.

Akane moved about getting things ready for the birth. Kimiko was glad that the experienced medic and her apprentice was there, she wasn't so sure her meager skills were enough for this.

Ren pushed again and Ukyo smiled.

"Congratulations…it's a boy." She said and after cutting the cord passed the baby to Akane to clean off.

"Not done yet." The master healer said as Ren was already pushing and nearly a minute later there was a second slap and Ukyo smiled. "Another boy."

She and Akane traded and Ukyo took the eldest and presented him to the tired Ren. She saw the green eyes and smiled. "Kaze." She said taking the baby. A moment later he was joined by his brother. "Mica." She said holding the boys. She was exhausted, but at the same time revitalized.

"They're beautiful." Kimiko breathed.

Ukyo cleaned up and was standing on the opposite side. "Kimiko…Ukyo, would you both honor me and my children and be their godmothers?"

Kimiko blinked and Ukyo looked surprised. "Ren?" the elder medic asked.

"Please. I know Rai was planning on asking Clay and Uncle, I can't think of anyone better than the two of you."

"I…" Ukyo looked at the little copper haired baby and at his darker-haired brother and her expression softened. "I'd be honored." She said.

Kimiko agreed as well.

* * *

"Raimundo, Omi have them." Clay informed his leader. "Here." He handed the Dragon of Wind three of the four sealing boxes.

"Wonderful." Raimundo nodded. "Everyone, take your places." He instructed. "We're ending this."

"Right." Clay replied and he and Master Fong split off, each taking a box.

"Fuin!" the four men chorused in unison, activating the array of seals to seal off the lumbering chi beast.

* * *

The door opened and the four women looked to see Raimundo standing there, his eyes landed on Ren and the babies she held in each arm against her. His motions were slow.

"Say hi daddy." Ren said with a soft tired smile.

Raimundo looked stunned seeing the babies. He knew they'd be here, but still, something in his mind and heart kicked him hard seeing them for the first time. He approached the bed, Kimiko stepping aside to allow her team leader to see his wife and children for the first time.

"They're beautiful." He said, his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes on the babies, and then moved up to meet his wife's eyes. "As are you." He kissed her forehead and looked down at his sons…his baby boys. "C-Can…Can I hold them?" he asked.

Ren smiled and handed him his eldest. "This is Kaze." She said. They had agreed on the name. "And this is Mica." She said handing the copper haired baby to him.

"Smile." Kimiko said and Raimundo looked up in time to see the camera flash. "You look like the time Ren told you she was pregnant, Rai." The girl said with a grin.

Raimundo smiled as he looked at his sons.

"Uncle, Clay, come here." Ren looked over her husband's shoulder. "Uncle, your godson, Kaze." She introduced. "Clay, your godson, Mica."

"They're ours too." Ukyo beamed, standing next to her husband.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. In the Flesh

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic and in regards to Ren, I've mixed in a little of Winx Club in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: When Raimundo does not get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice level because of his disobedience, Wuya persuades him over to the Heylin side. When the 'Reversing Mirror' reveals itself, Raimundo betrays his friends upon winning the Mirror and joins the Heylin side. He then steals the 'Serpent's Tail' from the Xiaolin Temple. With this Shen Gong Wu and the 'Reversing Mirror', Wuya can be restored to full power. The other Xiaolin Warriors must stop Wuya and Raimundo before Wuya can be returned to her physical body.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 10: In the Flesh

* * *

"Now my Xiaolin Apprentices, with your new ranking comes the learning of new skills." Master Fong addressed the group. "Kimiko, please. Say the name of this Shen Gong Wu and then your Dragon element." He handed Kimiko the 'Star of Hanabi'. "It should unlock a unique power."

"'Star of Hanabi', Fire!" Kimiko tossed the flaming Shen Gong Wu at the training targets.

"Omi, Clay, now you try." Master Fong handed them the 'Orb of Tonami' and the 'Third-Arm Sash'.

"'Orb of Tonami', Water!" Omi tested out his upgraded powers.

"'Third-Arm Sash', Earth!" Clay called.

"Ice…" Omi gaped, the burning statute turning into solid ice.

"This sash is as strong as stone." Clay joked, the 'Third-Arm Sash' punching through another training target reducing it to rubble.

"Wow, stringing together a couple of words." Raimundo snorted. "I can see why that's reserved for Apprentice level."

"'Charmix', Wood!" Ren called forth her new transformation. The pink gem droned in her hair burst into a bright pink light that then showered her in pink petals.

"Neat." Kimiko nodded, the group taking in her new outfit which was primarily in fuchsia and orchid in colors and consisted of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top of the same colors and similar-colored ankle-high platform boots. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorned her neck and her lime-green wings completed the entire setup.

"Seasons' Edge!" Ren took to the skies and cast her spell, turning the demolished training targets into birds.

"Well, that never happened before." Kimiko admitted, as Ren landed beside her.

"First time for everything." Ren shrugged.

"Raimundo, my friend, I understand your disappointment." Omi soothed. "You just have to see the cloudness has a silver lining because I should train you night and day."

"Until I'm as good as you?" Raimundo deathpanned.

"Oh no, you'll never be that good." Omi corrected. "But with my guidance, you may become adequate."

"Oh wow, Omi, you should be a motivational speaker." Raimundo remarked. "You motivated me right out of here." He slipped on the 'Golden Tiger Claws'.

"Rai, no!" Ren tried to stop him.

"'Golden Tiger Claws'!" Raimundo ported himself out.

* * *

"Ah, here it is, the 'Reversing..." Master Fong remarked.

"What is it?" Raimundo ported back. "What's the Shen Gong Wu?"

"Where have you been, young man?" Dojo scolded. "I've been worried sick… wait a second." He stopped himself. "How did you know there was a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Well, you know, Tiger Instincts and all that." Raimundo shrugged. "So what is it?"

"The 'Reversing Mirror'." Master Fong replied. "It reverses the effects of any Shen Gong Wu. For example, the 'Two-Ton Tunic' will become as light as a feather.

"That is, as Kimiko might say, heavy." Omi joked.

"Golden Pollen." Ren, not really appreciating the joke, bundled the shorter monk within her vines. "What?" she exclaimed, looking at the rest. "He asked for it!"

"Jokes aren't going to get Shen Gong Wu, people." Dojo urged. "Straddle up."

* * *

"As they say, finders keepers, loser's weepers." Jack approached the mirror.

"Only one, who will be the weeping loser?" Omi retorted. "It's you, Jack Spicer!"

"Wow, that's the stupidest taunt ever." Jack mocked. "Stick to the kicking and jumping, Omi."

"As you wish!" Omi leapt into action.

"Too slow!" Jack grabbed the mirror Omi had kicked into the air.

"Got it!" Kimiko knocked Jack aside and claimed the mirror.

"Jack-bots, attack!" Jack gave the order and one of the Jack-bots knocked Kimiko off balance.

"Ninja Daisies!" Ren fired her shower of golden daisies at the Jack-bots, while Clay took the direct approach and bulldozed them.

"Spicer, I challenge you to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'!" Raimundo glared as he and Jack laid hands on the 'Reversing Mirror'.

"Alright, Raimundo!" Kimiko cheered.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dojo nodded.

"So, where do you want them?" Raimundo turned to Wuya.

"Well done, Raimundo." Wuya chuckled.

"I'm done with this Xiaolin thing." Raimundo turned to the group. "From now on, you can find me on the Heylin side. 'Golden Tiger Claws'."

"So long, Xiaolin Warriors." Wuya taunted and vanished with Raimundo.

* * *

"We can't believe Rai has gone bad just because he didn't get promoted the Xiaolin Apprentice." Kimiko remarked. "And of the all of us, Ren's the most heartbroken." As she listened to Ren's 'Nature's Symphony'. "The Shen Gong Wu vault?" she gaped as a gust of wind rushed past them.

"Someone's opened it." Clay added.

* * *

"Why would Raimundo just take one Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked, after Raimundo made his escape with the 'Serpent's Tail'."

"Because that one Shen Gong Wu is all Wuya needs." Ren replied.

"Is the 'Serpent's Tail' really all that?" Kimiko was confused.

"You got that ominous thing going on." Dojo stated. "Care to spill the beans?"

"On its own, the 'Serpent's Tail' is no great threat." Master Fong explained. "It makes a solid person ghostly."

"But combined with the 'Reversing Mirror', it would turn a ghostly person solid." Ren realized what her uncle had meant.

"Wuya!" the rest of the Apprentices echoed.

"Precisely." Master Fong confirmed.

* * *

"Anything, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"Zip, nadda." Dojo replied.

"Please hurry." Omi urged. "If Wuya is restored to her flesh and form…"

"Wait, hold on." Dojo sniffed. "I got something. Is that the 'Serpent's Tail'? Bingo!" he sped up.

"Do it, boy!" Wuya pressed. "Hurry!"

"'Serpent's Tail'!" Raimundo charged straight towards the 'Reversing Mirror'.

"'Reversing Mirror'!" Wuya floated before the mirror.

"No…" Ren breathed, feeling her link with nature slowing severing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
